1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational game for teaching phonetics.
More particularly, the game is concerned with a method of sound association which will help the players learn their sounds more quickly and to associate those sounds with certain letter groupings.
Perception and observation occur through our senses. These perceptions and observations when organized into a meaningful manner become a concept. There is an accepted theory that once a concept is established, it is relatively permanent. It is well established and generally accepted, with children of normal intelligence or even with slow learners, that teaching must be rigidly structured. The game disclosed herein addresses a problem from a perceptional view point and is structured to establish concepts to enhance these perceptions.
These principles or concepts include spelling words in colored letters, using letters of different sizes and types, placing the letters at different angles, using words divided by varying sounds and segmenting letters of words.
There are many games and instructional materials for reading, phonetics, and word and letter association. Some games have the players compete to form words from letter elements drawn or dealt to them and are educational, as well as entertaining. In the commonly known games of that type, the individual letter elements contain a single letter, and the elements are played either in single sequences or in a cross word pattern depending on the particular game. Some of these games have required playing boards and letter blocks of relatively small size to permit large numbers of the blocks made out serially in a different row of patterns on a board of convenient size. Other proposals involve the use of decks of playing cards bearing indicia letters of the alphabets and adapted to be spread out on the table in serial arrangements to make up different words. Still, others involve decks of playing cards bearing common word components that are dealt out and are used to formulate words and scoring is based and enumerated by a chart relating the number of cards used to make a word to either a predetermined point value or a respective and in poker.
It is difficult when a number of players are required and single boards or card tables give rise to a space problem.